Quando tudo começou
by Anamateia
Summary: Um dos personagens do Beyblade- O retorno, conta o motivo do porque querer lutar tanto contra Kai Hiwatari. Novo desafio!


**E aí, beleza?**

**DESAFIO: **Fazer uma one shot, com os personagens inscritos na fanfic Beyblade- O retorno. Escolher um personagem inscrito, fazer uma one shot simples... eis as regras.

- **É obrigatório ter pelo menos um bladebreaker na fic, não importa se for secundário, citado ou qualquer coisa.**

- **Tem que ter também pelo menos um OC inscrito pelo menos mencionado. **

**- One shot e sem beta reader.**

**- não pode ser UA.**

- **de preferencia ser ligado a fanfic o retorno, se caso não tiver como... tem que no minimo falar do retorno dos bladebreakers.**

**- Começa no dia 10/10 e acaba no dia 11/11, é tempo pra caramba, dá tempo galera!**

**- Se caso, realmente não quiser nenhum Oc's da fic O Retorno eu irei liberar, mas aí terá que ter algo relacionado com o tema "Retorno".**

**Qualquer dúvida mande uma pm!! o/  
**

O MAIS IMPORTANTE, VAMOS MOVIMENTAR ESSA SESSÃO, MAIS DO QUE ESTÁ, ELA MERECE!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, nunca pertenceu. Eu sou apenas uma fan((**_**ática**_**)), que adora brincar com eles. ^^**

**Nota2: Quem quiser participar, faça quantas fics quiser e poste! VAMOS MOVIMENTAR ESSA SEÇÃO GALERA! \o/**

**Advertência: Fics desse "naipe", tendem a deixar uma pessoa doida da cabeça ((só notar a escritora)) e que tenta incentivar o povo a escrever fanfics de beyblades. **

BLÁBLÁBLÁ- fala normal!!

_**Blábláblá- Pensamentos!**_

Um dos personagens do Beyblade- O retorno, conta o motivo do porque querer lutar tanto contra Kai Hiwatari.

"**Quando tudo começou"?**

No beystadium ocorria uma das lutas mais impressionantes, Bega contra G-Revolution, os Bega Bladers tinha a vantagem de duas vitórias e empate, só tinha mais o Tyson para lutar e o quinto lutador ainda era um mistério, isso rendia muitos comentários e não eram comentários qualquer.

Dimitri- É o Tyson pode até lutar na quarta rodada, mas não tem como escapar da derrota certa. – dizia com convicção.

Alexander- Não importa quem será o quinto lutador, não vencerá o Brooklin! – também tendo a certeza.

Dimitri- Mas não acham que estão superestimando demais o Brooklin?

Alex- Olha Dimitri, sinceramente... não me importo com o resultado, mas até que gostaria de ver os bladebreakers derrotados! – e a galera gritou.

Dimitri- É... eles chegaram! – Tyson chega, seguidos de seus companheiros.

Alex- Eu acho que vou embora, Ling e Elise estão vindo para o Japão e vou encontrá-las no aeroporto.

Dimitri- Certo, eu vou ver a luta.

Alex- Até depois! – se levantou e ia saindo.

Dimitri- NOSSA! – gritou.

Alex- O que aconteceu? – irritado, olha para o Dimitri.

Dimitri- Olha lá! – apontando para o stadium.

Brad- Minha nossa, eu não acredito no que vejo!

Dj- Oh! Incrivel! – ambos estavam estupefatos.

Alex- Não pode ser, como ele teve coragem de voltar? – se sentou novamente ao ver o Kai entrar no ginásio.

Dimitri- Cara, o Kai vai desafiar o Brooklin. – estava com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Alex- Quero ver o Brooklin destruir esse traidor! – a galera gritava "Brooklin!", a conversa do Kai e de Brooklin começava, ninguém acreditou no que estava acontecendo.

Dimitri- Se os bladebreakers querem perdem, estão fazendo do jeito certo.

Alex- Rsrsrsrs... Ele vai ser destruído! – e a galera começou a gritar outra coisa.

Dimitri- Se Brooklin não o destruir, a torcida faz isso! – a torcida inteira gritava "O Kai é traidor!!!".

Alex- Isso vai ser interessante.

Dj- 3, 2, 1! LET IT RIP! – a luta começa, Alex e Dimitri olham a luta não estavam longe do stadium conseguiam ver todas as lutas em detalhes. Mal começou e Kai já estava apanhando.

Kai- Vai dranzer! – sua beyblade imediatamente ataca a de Brooklin. – Vamos lá! – e lutava com bravura, já leva um golpe forte.

Brooklin- É como eu pensei, fácil demais! – e olha com um sorriso. – Acho que vou terminar logo. – todos os ataque do Kai eram inúteis.

Kai- Vai Dranzer! – e tentava atacar de novo.

Brooklin- Ah garoto, agora você está me assustando. – com sarcasmo, cada golpe que Brooklin aplicava, além da beyblade, Kai também era atingido.

Dimitri- Huahuahuahuahauahua... o Kai está sendo destruído! – ria da situação.

Alex- Já era, o Brooklin vai vencer!

Dimitri- O jeito é apostar, ele mata o Kai de vez ou apenas vai para o hospital!

Alex- Rsrsrsrsrrs. – nisso o último golpe que o Brooklin aplicou foi tão poderoso que fez Kai cair dentro no stadium a poucos centímetros da luta. – Vai acabar agora! – enquanto isso Brooklin também ria.

Kai- _**Tenho que ir mais fundo... tenho que buscar energia aqui dentro, preciso de mais energia! **_– e abre um sorriso diabólico, uma fumaça começa a sair da beyblade do Kai.

Dimitri- O que? – olhando aquilo. – Tá saindo fumaça?

Alex- O que ele está fazendo? – estranhando, eles continuavam olhando a luta.

Kai- ATACAR! – e atacava com todas as forças.

Brooklin- Ah, finalmente apareceu alguém que quer jogar, mas no final vai ser tudo igual, você vai acabar perdendo! – dizia com um sorriso nos lábios e confiança nas palavras.

Kai- Não aposte nisso! – e se levanta, Kai se concentra.

Dimitri- É impressão minha ou o Kai está ganhando força?

Alex- _**Da onde ele tira tanta força? **_– estranhando, porque finalmente Dranzer batia violentamente em Zeus.

Dimitri- Ele pode vencer! – estranhando aquilo.

Alex- Não, ele não vai vencer, ele não venceu Tyson. Não vai vencer o Brooklin.

Dimitri- Mas... – é interrompido.

Alex- Olha, por mais força que o Kai ataque ele não consegue nem arranhar o Brooklin.

Daichi- Parece que nós vamos perder!

Tyson- Cala a boca Daichi! – irritado. – Essa luta tá longe de acabar, somos uma equipe e haja o que houver temos que acreditar uns nos outros!

Dimitri- Que esperançosos. – falando com um certo de nojo para os Bladebreakers.

Alex- Ele vai perder, não pode derrotá-lo! – mas é interrompido.

Kai- FICA DE OLHO! – se segura no chão, enquanto seu poder era sugado.

Brooklin- Ãh? Como disse? – não entendendo.

Kai- Eu disse pra ficar de olho, porque agora vou te mostrar do que eu sou capaz. – irritado.

Brooklin- Do que está falando? Tá bom me mostra! – com sarcasmo.

Kai- Você não é nada e está na hora de provar isso de uma vez! – ainda mais irritado. – Eu não vou desistir... NUNCA! NÃO ATÉ JOGAR NO CHÃO! – e tudo começa a brilhar. – EU NÃO VOU SER DERROTADO!

Brooklin- Isso não é um... – estranhando.

Kai- ARRRRGH! EU VOU DESTRUIR SUA FORÇA SOMBRIA!

Brooklin- VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE! – assustado, Dranzer ataca de Zeus e Kai volta para o posto do lutador.

Alex- _**Não pode ser! **_

Dimitri- Nossa... sinceramente, to começado a duvidar na força do Brooklin! Esse ataque do Kai foi muito bom!

Alex- Ele está cada vez mais fraco, não tem como vencer! – estava convicto.

Dimitri- Sei lá, Kai não vai desistir!

Alex- Não... ele não vai vencer, não importa o quanto ele atacar, ele não tem tanta força! Ele está cansando, Brooklin vai acabar com ele.

Brooklin- Olha Kai, você poderia tentar pelo menos acompanhar, assim a luta ia ficar muito mais interessante pra mim! – e ataca com todas as forças, tanto Kai como dranzer.

Dimitri- Agora fiquei confuso, o Brooklin está brincando apenas?

Alex- Não, a Dranzer está acabada, Kai mal se aguenta em pé, Brooklin ainda está com força total! – e ele olha Ray e Max indo para o stadium. – Eles vão impedir de continuar essa luta.

Tyson- Não! – entra na frente.

Ray- Tyson, sai da nossa frente!

Max- Não vê que ele tá mal?

Ray- Não dá pra deixa isso continuar, o Kai vai se machucar se continuar lutando desse jeito! – Tyson apenas mexe negativamente com a cabeça.

Dimitri- O que está acontecendo?

Alex- Parece que ele não quer que a luta pare... – e ao ver Ray e Max regredindo. – Ele... acha que o Kai vai vencer! – estranhando aquilo.

Tyson- KAI!!!!!! – estava tudo contra o Kai, números, estatísticas, força, Kai estava perdendo.

Brooklin- Você vai cair... Adeus! Rei das trevas! – e ataca a beyblade de Kai, mas não antes de haver um choque contra a Dranzer, uma luz enorme toma conta do estádio.

Alex- QUE É ISSO? – protegia os olhos com a mão, assim que a luz se dissipa, Kai desaba no chão.

Dj- ACABOOOOOOOOOU! – ao ver a beyblade do Kai sumida e a do Brooklin girando.

Dimitri- É acabou...

Alex- Eu disse que ele iria perder! Eu vou embora! – ia se levantar de novo.

Tyson- ÍH PERAÍ! – olhando num amontoado de pedras e um barulhinho aumentava cada vez mais, até que uma enorme força, levanta poeira.

Alex e Brooklin- NÃO PODE SER! – assustados, ao ver o Kai levantar.

Alex- Como isso? – olhando assustado aquilo.

Brooklin- Desiste Kai, você sabe que não tem força suficiente para continuar... eu ganhei! – com seu sorriso irritante na face. – Porque não encara os fatos, a luta acabou!

Kai- Não acabou não, Brooklin! – lutava para se manter em pé.

Brooklin- Muito bem! – a cada golpe que aplicava, derrubava Kai, e o machucava mais. – Era assim que tinha que ser.

Kai- Eu nunca vou desistir! – se levanta, estava ficando difícil.

Dimitri- Ele não vai desistir, só matando ele! – dessa vez dizia com admiração, Alex olha estranho para Dimitri.

Alex- De onde ele tira essa força? – falava baixo para si mesmo.

Brooklin- EU VOU GANHAR! – começa a perder o controle, por mais que tentasse não conseguia derrubar Kai. – Primeiro vou jogar sua beyblade para fora do stadium e depois vou te jogar no chão... FICA NO CHÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOO!!! – estava descarregando total, todos os ataque iriam contra o Kai e contra Dranzer, Brooklin estava ficando louco, queria derrotar, tinha como derrotar, mas não conseguia o derrotar, a beyblade de Kai ainda estava inteira e o Kai ainda estava de pé.

Alex- Será que ele pode vencer? – estranhando.

Dimitri- Tomara que vença, depois dessa! – olhando maravilhado, foi uma das lutas mais incríveis que já tinha visto.

Brooklin- ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHH!!! ZEUS TIRA ELE DAQUI! – e sua fera bit lança raios fortíssimos, quebra muitas partes do stadium e acertam Kai. – VAI EMBORA!!! VAI EMBORA!!!

Boris- Não, pare!!! Não perca o controle Brooklin! – e desvia de um dos ataques de Zeus que destrói seu trono de cimento.

Dimitri- O cara tá louco! – dizia com um sorriso cínico no rosto. – Credo, o que ele fez com o Brooklin?

Alex- Ele vai vencer... – não acreditando, nunca tinha visto ninguém resistir tanto como o Kai.

Brooklin- VAI EMBORA!!! – um ataque de Zeus acerta com tudo o Kai. – ISSO VAI TE DERRUBAR!!! AGORA VAI EMBORA, VAI EMBORA!!! – estava louco de vez. – AGORA ACABOU!!! AGORA ACABOU!!! ACABOU!!! – todos os ataques, tentavam derrubar Kai.

Dimitri- O Kai tá destruindo o Brooklin, ele pode estar com mais feridas, mas o Brooklin com certeza sairá em condições muiiiiiiiiito piores! – estava empolgado, queria ver a vitória do Kai.

Alex- Porque o Kai insiste tanto? – olhando estranho.

Dimitri- O cara é forte! Ele vai vencer! – eles voltam a olhar a luta.

Kai- É por isso que eu vou ganhar essa luta, porque beyblade significa mais para mim do que você pode entender... PRA MIM NÃO É APENAS UM JOGO! – irritado.

Brooklin- AAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH!!!! – assustado.

Kai- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!! ACABA COM ELE DRANZER! – Kai fica com os olhos de luz, sua força aumenta infinitamente, Dranzer dá o golpe final que destrói a beyblade do Brooklin, que para.

Dj- ACAAAAAAAABOOOOOOU!

Dimitri- É!!! É ISSO AÍ! – comemorando, ao ver Alex sério, ele senta quieto.

Alex- Impossível... – abre um leve sorriso.

Dimitri- Cara, você viu! Ele venceu e de virada!

Alex- _**Impossível você ter perdido para o Tyson! Um lutador como você não perde, como perdeu para o Tyson. **_

Dimitri- Alex? – olhando estranho para o outro que abre apenas um sorriso. – Olha! – fala para o Alex, os dois vêem Kai sendo segurado por Tyson, porque logo depois da luta ele desmaia. – Ele tá exausto!

Alex- Venha! – falando para o Dimitri, ao ver Kai saindo.

Dimitri- Ir? Aonde? – e segue o líder. – Alex, tem que confessar a luta foi incrível!

Alex- Bem, eu só vou admitir que ele é forte quando...

Dimitri- Ah não! – dizia desanimado. – Vai desafiar o Kai?

Alex- Acha que não? – com seu sorriso sarcástico. – Eu tenho que lutar contra ele! – eles vão até os vestiários, mas ao chegar no corredor, olham o Kai encostado na parede.

Dimitri- É o Kai! – os dois vão até ele. – Acho que morreu! – olhando que estava desacordado. Alex vai se aproximar e pisa no pedaços quebrados da Dranzer.

Alex- Venha! – falava frio.

Dimitri- Vai deixar ele aqui?

Alex- Me ajude! – tentando levantar Kai, Dimitri vai e o ajuda. – Vamos levar ele ao hospital!

Dimitri- Que coração bom! – tirando sarro do ruivo, que lança um olhar mortal para o mesmo. – Vamos...

Alex- Eu quero lutar com ele, não vai adiantar de nada, se estiver morto!

Dimitri- Claro! – ainda tirando sarro, mas logo em seguida fica sério de novo. – Vamos levar ele! – e os dois carregando Kai vão para fora do Stadium. Chegando ao hospital apenas o entregam e saem.

Alex- Assim que voltar para o beyblade, eu vou te desfiar! – e sai, sendo seguido por Dimitri.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ling- Então foi você que salvou o Kai? – dizia com um sorriso nos lábios. Ling e Alex estavam no bosque em um hotel no Brasil.

Alex- Não pense que foi porque eu tenho bom coração e penso no próximo! – dizia com o tom frio de voz. – Eu fiz isso porque eu preciso derrotá-lo, mas uma luta séria, eu quero lutar contra ele, mas ele lutando com a mesma força que Brooklin, até maior.

Ling- Então, quando você soube que o Kai retornou juntos com os Bladebreakers...

Alex- Não vou mentir, eu quero derrotá-lo e quando os bladebreakers estão juntos ficam cada vez mais fortes! – Ling sentia a ânsia do Alex, ele queria muito essa luta.

Ling- Vocês terão essa luta, garanto que será uma das maiores lutas que o mundo já viu! – dizia com certeza, Alex se limita ao um leve sorriso, pelo apoio da namorada.

**FIM!**

E foi isso, é minha versão de como o Kai apareceu cheio dos curativos de repente! O.o

Então... o que acharam? E principalmente Xia o que achou? Já que usei seu personagem primeiro...

Gente eu pensei que ficaria maior! Mas beleza, entenderam como é o desafio? Se caso não for usar OC'S pode usar os bladebreakers... se caso tiver, all star, White Tiger ou Demolition boys, não será considerado resposta do desafio! Viram não é dificl, quem lê a fanfic O retorno, tem uma vantagem por saber mais quem são os personagens e já tem uma variedade maior de oções, porém que não lê também pode, porque tem muitos personagens que são inscritos e vocês conhecem, como a Ling da Xia Matsuyama, Sakura da Eclairsakura, Reaper da Helena Hiwatari, até a Ana vocês poderam usar, se caso não conhecem alguns, dêem uma passada no retorno e leiam do cap 10 até os atuais ou as reviews que tem algumas equipes que tem lá, que tem as equipes e outros personagens muito bom também.

Mas é isso, beijos a todos e até mais! Mandem reviews, principalmente mandem respostas... mas é isso beijos a todos! 0


End file.
